The effectivness and efficiency of any automated system depends greatly on efficacy and efficiency of man machine interface.
To improve this interface it is frequently desireable that machine be capable of accurately comprehending source documents of human origin such as handwriting and art images without the need for converting such source documents into a conventional machine readable form such as magnetic or paper card, tapes, drums or the like.